Precious metal α,β-unsaturated ketonates such as tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium (chloroform) (i.e. Pd2 dba3.CHCl3) are used in many chemical processes as catalysts or as components of catalyst systems. Tris(dibenzylideneacetone)dipalladium (chloroform) is typically manufactured from palladium (II) chloride. For example, Ukai et al, J. Organomet. Chem., 65 (1974), 253-266 describes a two step process where the initially isolated Pd(dba)2 is recrystallised in a mixture of chloroform and ether solvents. It has been found that this method has several limitations when increasing the scale of the reaction. Firstly, since Pd(dba)2 is not very soluble in chloroform, large amounts of chloroform are needed. Secondly, in order to minimise the exposure time of the Pd(dba)2 to the hot chloroform, the Pd(dba)2 is usually added to gently boiling chloroform and filtered. While this step is possible on a laboratory scale, it becomes an escalating problem when the scale of the reaction is increased. Thirdly, a large amount of diethyl ether is required to precipitate/crystallise the product.